knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Reckoning
Dead Reckoning describes the Order of Ashfall's ongoing quest to bring a dozen rogue death knights to justice. This is primarily the task of Sir Marcus Kaspin, and carried on for months. History Sir Marcus witnessed thirteen death knights invading a town, rounding up all the men, women and children. First they killed the children in front of their parents, then they killed the wives. The men they left alive, forced to slaughter their risen loved ones as the death knights raised them to torment them. Finally, the entire village was made over into the undead... Justice would swiftly catch up with them; the leader Marcus slew, taking his helmet as a token, and destroyed his deathcharger as well. Part One: July 27 (event) Sir Marcus sent word to Lord Auromere that he had pinpointed the location of one of the twelve--a Vanessa Handslicer. She was in the Redridge Mountains. A team from the Knights of Ashfall arrived in Lakeshire to find the town well locked down, and a note bidding them follow Sir Marcus to Stonewatch Keep. The path to Stonewatch was fraught with peril, and the heroes fought and defeated many enslaved undead. At one point, the sky began to rain blood, indicating that Vanessa was not working alone. However, when they arrived within the Keep, they found Vanessa alone, tormenting Sir Marcus. She was swiftly defeated, and Sir Marcus freed--but the other death knights remained at large, for now. The Heroes * Neapolitan Q. Butterchurn * Peryn Crowson * Sir Marcus Kaspin Part Two: September 28 (event) The Knights of Ashfall arrived at Dun Modr on reports of a death knight they had been hunting. Mitchell Elderson had appeared on the Thandol Span, and when challenged to identify himself, killed a group of mountaineers and taken refuge in an alcove below the bridge. The Knights carried out a plan to drive him out from the room: invade from three doorways, forcing him out through the fourth and into the waiting armaments of the rest of the party. Encircled and beset, Elderson used life-draining abilities to fight them and sustain himself--though these proved grossly inadequate. He was slain, and his crumbling body fell from the bridge into the inlet. Upon searching the alcove where he had sheltered, the Knights discovered a letter detailing something about Edial Redblade exercising control over other death knights, including Harold Nelson, another rogue Ebon the Knights were sworn to pursue. Upon discovering this, Jeremaias published a notice of a Town Hall meeting to gather information. See also Dead Hand Protocol. The Heroes * Neapolitan Butterchurn * Camilla Carlyle * Peryn Crowson * Marcus Kaspin * Graevus Kelborn * Ghanan Steelbeard * Sauldrik Thelenmore * Tayluur Welch * Falaeth Woodbreeze Part Three: Dead Hand Protocol (event) See Dead Hand Protocol. The Guilty * Commander Swordshatter * Beranus Bradshaw * Freddy Frost * Mitchell Elderson (terminated) * Geral Grimblade * Shawn Gutripper * Vanessa Handslicer (terminated) * Jeffery Lightbane * George Malice * Harold Nelson (terminated) * John Plagueson * Donald Whisp Category:Events